Jones' Revenge
1 year after the events of the rocket explosion ACT ONE "Aimee, Sam. Check that building for survivors. Dean, Chris and James. Go in the Gun store. We need stocking up." said Charlie Reapa, leader of the group of survivors named, The Golden Infected. "Over here Sir!" shouted Claudia. "What?" asked James Breen, the pilot of the group. "Found some bodies, might wanna' check it out." James walks into the room and fins lots of bodies full of bullet holes. "Arrghhh. Little scumbags. They're killing off survivors now." said Charlie Campbell, co - leader of the group. "Who?" asked Jack Breen. "Who would do that?" said David. "I know," answered John. "Mil...i.llii... tar...yyy. Millitary...." replied Jack Lightfoot, the only 'good' Phantom on Planet Earth. "Rally up. We're attacking skybase proximity." shouts Charlie Reapa. Everyone cheers. The act then starts. The group ( of 12 ) have to reach the three helicopters on the otherside of town. On the way, Linkers and Smokers both attack from the building, with Sickley everywhere. Then a Wizard appears with a staff. "Kill him!" bellows James, as the Wizard begins to revive dead infected. From behind, a Tank charges towards the group. In a QTE, Sam turns round. The games then goes into slow motion. He must press RT to shoot the barrel next to the Tank, then press A as you dive out of the way of a smoker tongue. The group then gets to the helicopters and splits into 3 groups. Phantom Jack, Sam, Dean and Claudia go in one with Sam flying the helicopter. The next group is Charlie Reapa, Jack Breen, Aimee and David with Charlie flying. Lastly, is James Breen, C.Campbell, Chris and John with James flying. ACT TWO "Go! Go! Go!" shouts James, in Helicopter 3A. "Keep her in the air, Sam!" bellowed Charlie in Chopper 3A. "Copy." replies Sam in Apache 3A. "Crap!!! S.A.M sites!" screams Aimee. The S.A.Ms fire three rockets with one scraping the edge of Apache 3A, the second one missing and the third smashing straight into Helicopter 3A. "Shit!!! We've been hit. Big bird going down!!! Copy, Copy!!!" bellowed James, as Helicopter 3A swirled down into the mist. "No!!!" cried Sam. "keep going soldiers!" said Charlie. Phantom Jack then growled. "What Jack?" asked Claudia. "Jones!!!!" screamed Jack. "No...." said Dean. Jack grabbed a RPD and a Samurai Sword and leapt out of the the helicopter. "Crap." said Dean. Jack was going head first through clouds until he could see a S.A.M site. "RRRAAAGGGHHH!" bellowed Jack in fury. He landed, creating a massive hole. Soldiers were surrounding him. QTE. Charlie shoots a rocket down to Jack and you must press A to jump onto the rocket and surf into the nearby base, jumping off at the last secong with the RT button. He looked around. Hundreds of soldiers were aiming their guns at him, so he put his hands in the air and kneeled down. In the air, millions of tiny little parisites were attacking the helicopters. "No!" screamed Charlie. ACT THREE "Awake, my dear friend.." whispered an evil voice. Standing infront of Jack, was Jones. "Baa...bbbass....tttaarrrd...". Jones punched Jack, straight in the stomach. "don't play games with me you fool," Jones murmered "Or my minions will destroy you." He moves out of the way, showing Jack about twenty Hunters and Spitters all with a metal, beeping thing on their head. "You like it, don't you Jack. My own private army. And once I control you, you will lead them into battle. I admit Jack, you are powerful. Overcoming the effects of infection is maddness. I couldn't even control it." Jones then moves into the light, showing horrific scars and marks, all from where he transformed. He now look normal, in a smart suit but still had that crown. "Its the one thing I can't get rid of. This f*cking crown. Goodbye Jack." Jones said, reaching for a Possesor. BOOM! "Get the f*ck off of him!" bellowed a voice. In the mist stood James Breen. He opens fire, killing most of the guards by suprise, and injuring Jones. Jones sprints off leaving two guards to hold James off. He rips them apart with his machine-Gun. "Jack, c'mon," murmers James. He is holding his side. "Huuurrtt?" asks Jack. James shows him the bullet holes in his chest and urges him to come. The Act then starts with the two running through the mist with Hunters and Spitters under Jones' control in hot pursuit. They must get to the nearest city. When there, they find two bodies... "Sooooommee Zoombbiee," says Jack, looking at one of the bodies. "Chris..." whsipers James. Chris was dead on the floor with a bullet through his head. "That Zombie must of got him, look at that bite. Atleast he didn't wanna turn into one of those pricks." "Grrrr," growls Jack. "Sorry Jack. We need to find the others." ACT FOUR Charlie Reapa, Jack Breen and David were all sitting on a roof. "I can't f*cking believe it. Everyones gone..." David murmered. "James is dead, isn't he Charlie," cried Jack. "F*ck no. If its one person that'll survive, its James. He'll never give in." The Act then Begins. The trio are fighting across the roofs, killing infected. Then there is a QTE. John was by himself in the street, firing at Zombies. You must press RT as fast as you can and kill the Charger about to hit him from behind. Then press B to shout a warning. He jumps out of the way, just as a massive dark purple sphere rips its way out of the air. "What the f*ck..." whispers Charlie. A load of Spitters rush through the portal and run to John. He is ripped apart by the spitters. "What the F*CK!" says David. They grieve for John, then kill the Spitters. They then stop and talk. ACT FIVE "Coughh..." splutters Sam, waking up in the dirt. He looks around. The remains of the crashed Helicopter are still there, with a body next to it. Claudia was dead. The crash must've killed her. Sam picks up a pistol and sets off. Sam must use his bullets wisely, and use stealth to get pass the Military patrols. There is then a QTE. Another Portal then rips out of the atmosphere and blasts Sam backwards. He must press A to get up, then X to raise his gun. Aimee falls out of the Portal and hits the ground. "Aimee?" She looks up, jumping and hugging Sam. "Dean! Dean, he's been killed! A Tank just ripped him aparT ...... I couldn't do anything, I just fell and... now I'm here." "It's Jones. He's been Hunting us down. He's gonna' kill us all!" Aimee started sobbing, and they started walking towards a building... ACT SIX James and Phantom Jack found C.Campbells body impaled on a Wizards Claw. They were approaching a store building when a Horde appears and attacks. The Act Starts. With limited ammuntion, the double fight off the Horde, until a Titan appears. They fight until the Titan smashes Jack out the way, but James smacks the Titans back with an Axe. The Titan roars, limping away. Then the Storeroom door opens and Sam sticks his head out the door. "Get in," whispers Sam. James and Jack climb in, seeing Sam and Aimee sitting at a table, "Dean and Claudia are dead." Aimee murmers. "So are Chris and C.Campbell," replies James. "We need to contact Charlie," said Sam. "F*ck goin out there," whispers Aimee. "You don't need to..." said Charlie Reapa. Charlie, Jack Breen and David Allen were standing in the doorway. "Lets finish this shit!" shouted David. "Yes!" replied Phantom Jack. ACT SEVEN The gang of seven advance on Jones' military base, using explosives to blow up the wall. Jones jumps out and screams. The Act starts. Jones has an RPD and is firing at you. You must hijack an enemy turret and fire upon Jones. When damaged enough, he throws a grenade at David. David jumps, but it blows off his leg. "David!" screams Aimee. "Finish.... It....." murmers David, passing Phantom Jack a C4. Jack nods and jumps away. Jones chases him. Charlie Reapa tells Jack Breen and Aimee to look after Davids body, as the other three, Charlie, Sam and James, chase after the other two. They reach the main control room, where Jack and Jones are standing over tubs of Radioactive acid,as Jack throws the C4, Jones leaps in catching it in midair and falling into the acid. It then boils,and bursts. Jones eruots from the acid as a Massive Wizard. He flies at Sam, but is stopped by Jack, who clings onto his back. Jack and Sam then fight Jones by shooting and clawing at him, while Charlie and Jamees fire at the soldiers. Jones then leaps at Jack in a QTE. Jack must press A, to jump onto his head and let Sam get a clear headshot on him. Jones falls to the floor. Jack then nods towards the C4 and grabs it. "No Jack." says Sam. Sam grabs the C4 and signals the others to go. The run off, seeing Aimee and Jacks dead bodies next to Davids. Jack, Charlie and James all run, then it happened. The base exploded into smithereens. The trio stared in amazement as they realised they had won. They then all sat down and made 8 bushes and deicated them to the dead 8. ACHIEVEMENTS WTF - Complete Jones' revenge (20G) REVIVE MUCH - Kill the Wizard before he revives more than 3 infected in the First Act. (15G) SURFS UP! - Surf the rocket into the signboard saying "LOL" in the Second Act. (15G) KILLIONAIRE! - Kill 5 Hunters and Five Spitters on Act Three with a Melee Weapon. (15G) RIOT SHIEEEELDS! - Kill atleast 3 Spitters before they reach John on Act Four. (15G) ERM....STEALTH? - Complete Act Five without being detected by the Military (15G) HAHA! PWNED! - Chase down the injured Titan and Kill him on Act Six (15G) DAVID ALLEN - Pick up Davids Fishing Rod while running past his body on Act Seven (15G) REVENGE OR SURVIVAL? Completing the campaign on different difficulties results in a little bit more detailed ending. Also at the end, two words pop up on the screen showing the words REVENGE and SURVIVAL. REVENGE Easy - Results in normal ending Normal - Normal ending + Jack is seen looking at the sky in the distance. He then grips his fist and jumps off with the other two in pursuit. Advanced - Normal ending + Normal difficulty ending + Military are seen rebuilding bases and gving orders to find the survivors. Expert - Normal ending + Normal Difficulty ending + Advanced Difficulty ending + A Titan is seen being mutated further into mutatin with an evil laugh following.. Expert Realism - All endings + A man is seen standing in the shadows until a light shines on his head, revealing a crown... 'SURVIVAL ' Easy - Results in normal ending Normal - Normal ending + The Survivors are seen talking about the deaths of their friends. Advanced - Normal Ending + Normal Difficulty ending + A Spitter is shot from behind by an unknown by survivor. Expert - Normal Ending + Normal Difficulty + Advanced Difficulty Ending + All the bodies of the the dead survivors are being put into graves by an unknown survivor. Expert Realism - All endings + John is the secret survivor and is trying to find the others.